Moments Like These
by cool-nick-miller
Summary: My first venture into Superstore fic - just a little OS about the moments between Amy and Jonah I like to imagine happened in 04x12 Blizzard that we didn't get to see. Hope you like it!


Moments Like These:

Amy rushes to her locker and grabs her bag among the hubbub of the break room as everyone frantically gathers their belongings to make a quick exit after Glenn has finally agreed for them to leave work early. The wind outside is howling louder by the second, and the windows are practically shuddering in their frames. She pauses to consider if venturing outside is the safest option right now, wondering if actually it might be wiser to stay put for a while, but then she feels a hand squeeze her shoulder and turns to see Jonah grinning widely as he holds up her jacket in one hand, her hat in the other. He already has his on, and his hat is pulled down over his ears so that the curl at the base of his neck is only barely peeking out.

She smiles, because she adores that curl so damn much.

"You ready?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good..." he says with a sigh of relief "...because if one more person says 'so much for global warming!' I'll just...I'll just_"

"You'll just what?" She rolls her eyes good naturedly "Give them yet another detailed explanation of climate change how this is _precisely_ what it is?"

"Yes..." he mutters petulantly ..."yes, that _is_ what I'll do..."

Amy shakes her head and nudges him in the ribs with a laugh before clutching his gloved hand in hers as they head towards the exit and out into the blizzard.

...

Jonah twirls on the spot in front of Amy and raises a brow.

"What do you think, cool, right?"

"Huh..." she muses, taking a sip from her coffee "...I didn't imagine you being the flannel-pant pyjama kinda guy. Oddly, it still works for me."

He smirks, and reaches his arm around to rest across her shoulders as they walk to join the rest of the gang. He's feeling weirdly content right now, which is a little surprising given that their plans for tonight had originally involved far less of their co-workers and far more eating take out and getting naked together...

After settling down with everyone gathered in the camping area, Dina suggests they all discuss how they lost their virginity. Amy and Jonah have already spoken about their first times one night whilst sitting in the yard drinking beers and looking at the stars (well, Amy was just looking at the stars...Jonah was trying to name the constellations and common misconceptions about the formations. But she let him, because he was clearly enjoying himself, and the moonlight was dancing in his eyes in a way that made her stomach flip). She smiles inwardly as he uses the exact same corny French expression as he did the first time he told his story to her. Jonah also has to stifle a grin at Amy's recounting of Adam's sorry tale of woe.

He finds himself wondering about how many of her firsts with Adam could now be replaced with memories of her firsts with _him_, and it's something that fills his chest with excitement. The chatter around them fades into the background as he finds himself just watching her for a moment. He's smiling when she smiles, because it illuminates her entire face and makes her look impossibly more beautiful. Suddenly she catches him gazing at her adoringly and he grins sheepishly, ducking his head and trying to pretend he's listening intently to the rest of the conversation around them.

That's when he feels her hand creep across his knee to slowly lace her fingers through his. Her weight is leaning into him, head delicately resting on his shoulder, and suddenly he feels like the luckiest guy alive as they laugh along loudly with their friends.

...

"Ta-da!" Amy proclaims, arms spread wide to present the double air mattress she's found.

"Wow. This looks _super_ comfortable." Jonah laughs sarcastically "Oh, look...you got us a cosy blanket and everything!"

"Okay, well it's this or a pool lilo on the floor next to Elias, pal...the choice is yours."

"I'm kidding!" He looks at her apologetically and steps forward to tug her into his chest gently, placing a soft kiss to her temple "You did great. Honest."

He was right, of course. It _looked_ very inviting. But the act of actually getting onto an air mattress without squawking with laughter is physically impossibly, as they both discover with huge amusement. Just as they finally settle down, Jonah nearly leaps three feet in the air with shock.

"Jesus! Your feet are freezing!"

"Come on, how 'bout now?" She asks.

"No!" He squirms "They're like blocks of ice!"

"Come on, that's your job!"

"That is _not_ my job! I did not_"

"Yes!"

"Then I quit!"

They both laugh and wriggle under the blanket, until an awkward conversation with Glenn occurs where he politely suggests they refrain from doing the dirty whilst surrounded by co-workers and customers. As if to reinforce his instruction, Glenn then forcefully inserts a giant body pillow between them for good measure.

Once he's safely out of view, Amy launches the body pillow away from them, allowing Jonah to scoot over into the gap and tuck himself right up behind her. His arm hugs itself tight around her waist under the blanket, and she sighs in contentment as his lips find themselves pressed softly at the spot where her shoulder meets her neck. There's something else of his pressed hard against her body, too, and she slaps the back of his hand.

"Jonah!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it! Your hair just smells so good. It does things to me..." he laughs mischievously.

Amy rolls onto her back and looks up into his big old bush-baby eyes. He's grinning like a fool and she actually notices her stomach flutter. He makes her feel things she hasn't felt for years, and it's just the most amazing high that she doesn't want to stop.

"Hey, I'm sorry that our plans got messed up this weekend." She says, her left hand reaching up and playing with the material of his pyjama top "I know we don't get as much alone time as we'd both like and with the kids being away staying with Adam, I just thought it could all be about us for once, but...well...blizzards suck."

"Are you kidding? I'm actually really enjoying myself!"

"Really?" She raises a sceptical brow.

"Really." He insists "And i'm still getting to spend time with _you_, aren't I? That's all that matters."

"Jonah Simms, you're a corny son of a bitch, you know that?" Amy laughs and pulls him down to her mouth so she can land a kiss square on his lips.

It's not long before he relaxes his weight onto her, their kiss growing more hungry with their bodies pressed closer than they've been able to be for the entire day. It feels heavenly. His arousal from this fact is very evident, and Amy has never wished so hard that she could be somewhere else. Like at home. In her bed. Somewhere she could let the obvious bulge in Jonah's pants take her places only he knew how. The pressure from his groin on her lady parts is starting to make her lose her damn mind and she has no choice but to break away from their kiss and reinstate a little distance for the sake of her own sanity.

Jonah buries his head into her pillow and groans in frustration.

"We can't..."

"I know." He sighs "I just really, _really_ wish we could."

"I'll make it up to you..." Amy offers, and when he asks her how, she whispers something so filthy in his ear that she could swear it makes him blush.

"Wow." He lets out a low whistle.

Amy quirks a satisfied brow at his response and pats him lovingly on the chest.

Jonah rolls onto his back and stares up at the ceiling, his fingers linking together on top of the blanket. There's a far off look in his eyes, like he's considering something of great importance.

"Did you know the longest recorded boner lasted a whole ten years?" He muses, and the reason for his current awkward shifting is suddenly very clear.

"Get outta here..."

"It's true! Some poor guy suffered for a decade with a constant erection as a result of botched penile surgery back in 1996."

"Yikes." Amy grimaces.

"Yeah. So, I think perhaps for the sake of my own health it's best if I lie facing the other way for now. You know?"

"That sounds like a solid plan." She chuckles, melting back down onto the mattress as they fall asleep butt-to-butt.

...

As the half light of dawn begins to creep in, Amy stirs and registers the absence of warmth against her back. In the night, Jonah had ended up snuggled right up alongside her again, and she pretended to be asleep so he wouldn't move away because she always slept better in his arms. But now, there's a draft making her shiver and she frowns.

Turning over, she finds him right on the edge of his side of the mattress, a hand hooked under his pillow and a look of utter bliss on his face. He's snoring, but not the awful loud kind that makes her want to punch him in the throat. It's all soft and snuffly like a puppy dog and Amy can't take her eyes off him as he sleeps. She allows herself to watch him for a while, to follow the rise and fall of his ribcage with each breath, to marvel at how incredibly long his eyelashes look when his eyes are closed, to register the tug of a smile that seems to be stuck firmly to his lips.

Suddenly, she finds herself turning Glenn's words over and over in her head.

'_You two are sharing a bed? That's so husband and wife.'_

Amy knows Jonah has wanted to talk more seriously about their relationship for a while, but since Parker was born there just doesn't seem to have been a good time. So instead, they've fallen wordlessly into their own little routine, neither one of them questioning it out loud, and so far it seems to be working. He's even started keeping a couple of changes of clothes at her place, which honestly just seems sensible given how much time he spends there now.

_Yeah_, she thinks to herself, _we're doing just fine._

Pulling the blanket up over them both, Amy cuddles up close enough to feel Jonah's body heat radiating through his pyjamas and warming up her insides. She presses a hand to her cheek to check it isn't too cold before tucking it up under his top and resting it on his stomach as she lets her head fall comfortably on to his pillow where she drifts back into a peaceful sleep before waking two hours later to find their mattress is now an empty shell.

"I think our mattress deflated." Amy groans and winces in the brightness.

"Oh, is _that_ what that sound was?" Jonah asks "I thought you were just continuously farting all night, which I thought was cute..."

...

Jonah's eyes are fixed on Amy's mouth, and following the way her tongue darts out of the corner when she's concentrating on the cards in her hand. Affection floods every cell in his body, because she has no idea how cute it is and that somehow makes it even more adorable.

"Go fish!"

"Wait..." he frowns "...we're playing _Go Fish?_"

She scowls up at him from under her lashes, and he tries to keep a straight face but fails, because he loves antagonising her.

"Gotcha!" He smirks "But do you mind if we take a break? My back is starting to seize up..."

Jonah stretches and groans loudly, much to the annoyance of Garrett.

"Can you stop doing that?"

"What?" He rubs at his neck.

"That 'ughh' you do every time you move."

"It bugs..." Adds Mateo.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I did that..." Jonah retorts sarcastically, and the situation quickly descends into everyone taking pot shots at each other.

Amy lays quietly observing as the tension starts to build, and she doesn't like the way they seem to all be directing their frustration at Jonah. Sure, he can be annoying as hell, and a complete know-it-all, but everyone else is just as bad. She can feel a protective fire igniting in her belly.

Mateo's sass is getting into full swing. He shoots a look in Jonah's direction and pointedly says with an eye-roll "...he's making fun of you, Cheyenne, because he thinks he's _better_ than everyone else here."

That's the straw that breaks the camels back. Before Jonah can defend himself, Amy can't stop from wading into the argument.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _he_ thinks he's better than everyone?!" She scoffs "You're the one who walks into the break room every morning and says 'good morning turd people!' - it wasn't funny the first time."

Jonah can do nothing but nod in agreement, a silent admiration for the Latina lioness filling his chest. He never thought the day would come when Amy Sosa would defend him so openly in front of everyone. Especially because the thing she's defending him about is the very first thing she berated him for when they met.

But then Mateo tries to imitate her, and Amy really gets into her stride as she lets rip.

"Okay, fine. Let's do this." She says, getting to her knees and throwing her cards down to one side "Uh, Mateo? When you say _touché, _you sound like a _douché_."

Jonah almost wants to stand up and applaud her for that one.

However, there isn't time for that because what follows is a constant stream of people venting about all the irritating quirks of their co-workers. And it seems to be working, letting people get of their chests.

Until one voice interrupts that isn't familiar.

"Speaking of loud, when Amy chews chips, it sounds like she's eating a microphone."

A stunned silence ensues, before Mateo asks the question they're all thinking.

"Aren't you just, like, a customer?"

"Yeah. I'm Terry." Confirms the man.

Jonah has half a mind to go and shove the guy's head in a pile of snow outside and leave him there to suffocate. He feels his chest puff out slightly in protectiveness.

"Hi Terry. Shut the hell up." He bites.

When the whole thing blows over and calmness in one again reinstated, Amy picks up her cards and lays back down to continue where they left off. Jonah stretches his muscles one last time, trying his hardest to be quiet about it, and settles himself stomach down opposite her.

They glance up at each other and smile, (stupid, goofy, love-drunk smiles that would make the others fake vomit if they had seen) knowing the other has their back completely.

...

Boredom is beginning to take its toll, and after the incident earlier in the day, Amy and Jonah decide to take themselves away from the group for a while. Taking a few bottles of beer with them, they head off for some much needed time alone.

The golf course is Amy's idea, naturally, but Jonah goes along with it partly because they're a few beers in and feeling silly, but partly as he's so confident about winning.

His confidence doesn't last long, as Amy hits hole-in-one after hole-in-one on their little course.

He watches her wiggle her hips as she lines up for the most elaborate hole set up so far, hitting the ball perfectly once again.

'Yes!' She cheers, placing her lollipop triumphantly back in her mouth.

"How are you so good?" He asks in disbelief, placing his bottle to one side "You never golfed before, like, a year ago!"

Both their minds flash back to that night on the golfing green. His arms coming over her shoulders, chest up against her back in the dark as he showed her how to swing. They sat up talking for a long time after that. Chatting about nothing in particular, and avoiding the very obvious elephant on the golf course...

It's Jonah's turn to line up his shot, and he's distracted slightly when Amy promises to take him to her favourite mini golf place if they make it out alive.

He's not sure what prompts him to do it, but as he steps forward he finds himself asking her an unintentionally loaded question.

"You're not sick of me yet?" He swings his club and approaches Amy, a frown dancing quickly across her face as she considers the question.

"No..." she answers as lightly as she can before turning it back to him "...are you sick of me?"

He takes a deep breath, and he looks at her with a smile in his eyes.

"Nah." He shakes his head and notices the way her eyes coyly drop to the floor before she changes the subject and grabs a pool noodle to use as an impromptu added obstacle.

"What about now? Are you sick of me now?" Amy asks repeatedly, swinging the noodle side to side in front of the basket.

"Um..."

"Is this making you sick of me?"

"Well..."

She laughs as he squares his shoulders to take the shot.

"I know what you're doing, Amy. You're trying to distract me but it's not going to work."

"Oh, it's _not?_" She asks, swinging faster.

"Nope, I'm wise to your tricks." Jonah looks up and glances over her shoulder "Oh, hey Dina..."

Amy looks to her left, and Jonah takes his shot in the second between when she stops moving, and when she realises he's tricked her, hitting a hole-in-one.

He smirks and raises his brows proudly.

"Hey! You cheated!" She whines, throwing the pool noodle at him.

"So did you!" He fires back, stepping forward and tugging her close, her lollipop becoming a casualty of the speed of his move and falling waywardly to the floor.

Amy tips her head back and laughs, and Jonah immediately lands his lips on her neck, kissing up the column of her throat as she giggles loudly. He can feel it reverberating through his chest like a shock of electricity.

"I love your laugh." he mumbles against her skin, hands now firmly round her waist.

When she brings her head back up to face him, her hand cups his jaw making Jonah's grip tighten on her hips. Amy forgets how to breathe. His eyes are intense and searching her face, his pupils so dilated she can see her reflection in them.

She feels the warmth of his breath land on her skin.

"I love you..."

It's so quiet, at first Amy thinks she's imagined it. Then the gravity of what he's said dawns on her and she immediately tenses up in his grasp, rearing back, her expression slightly panicked.

His face drops and his eyes go wide.

"I-I'm sorry..."

Jonah sees her take a gulp of air, and his heart plummets to his stomach. He kicks himself at his inability to keep his feelings in check, he knows it's probably far too soon to have said those words but he can't pretend they're not true, because they are.

_God, they are. _

He is so utterly into her, and it just didn't feel natural not saying it in that moment. His heart was so full, he couldn't do a damn thing as it spilled over and tumbled out of his mouth.

He releases her from his grip, and holds his hands palm side out, desperate to salvage the situation.

'You're freaking out. Don't freak out...I know that was unexpected, and I'm sorry.'

To his surprise, Amy winces a little when he apologises for the second time. Her head shakes slightly side to side.

'Please, never be sorry for saying that...' She says quietly.

'I'm not expecting you to say it back, or anything...' He cocks his head to the left a little.

She stares blankly and swallows hard, the silence returning between them, growing uncomfortably longer and more awkward by the minute.

Jonah starts to fidget anxiously.

'I mean, you could say _something_ right now. It just doesn't have to be _that_.'

'It's not that I don't...'

'You don't have to explain...'

'I...it isn't because...'

'It's okay, Amy. It's fine if you're not there. I understand. Honestly.'

'No, that's not it. You don't understand."

Amy suddenly looks so small and vulnerable, it's killing him. He wants to reach out and hug her, but stays rooted to the spot, waiting for her response with baited breath.

"It's just...sometimes, when you've wanted something for so long, and it finally happens...it takes your breath away." She reaches forward tearfully to squeeze his hand "You took my breath away, Jonah. That's all."

Relief crashes over him, and he nods.

"Well, I'll be here waiting when you get it back." He says quietly "Take all the time you need.'

He doesn't get to say anything else, because Amy grabs his face with both hands, kissing him full and hard. He responds in kind and bumps them up against the counter, where they kiss each other with such intensity and hunger that their lungs begin to burn in desperation for oxygen. His hands tangle in her hair and she grabs fistfuls of his shirt until they both run out of air and have to break away gasping for breath.

Amy smiles at the light sparking in Jonah's eyes as he gazes down at her completely dazed.

"I love you, too." She whispers.

...

...


End file.
